


No Big Deal

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara makes a strange proposal to Mattes, though Tom doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

"You want to— _what?_ "

"I want," Clary said slowly, like he was some kind of ducknob, "to bed you."

Mattes felt very warm. And confused. "You want to—bed—but—Tom—your husband is right there. He just _heard_ you."

Tomlan cracked an eye open from where he sprawled in their big chair. "So?" he asked. "I'm tired. I don't want to."

Mattes stared at him. "You don't care?"

"Why would I?" he asked. He sounded so ridiculously logical and rational, like this happened all the time. Oh, gods, what if it did? "You just can't stay the night. I don't think all three of us can fit in there."

Clary arched her eyebrows. "Want to bet?"


End file.
